Shiver
by Rapha7
Summary: Sanji finds Zoro in a curious predicament and decides to help. ZoroxSanji. Yaoi. Explicit situations. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

"Shiver"

by Rapha7

---One Piece fanfic. Yaoi. Zoro/Sanji. Explicit sexual situations/language.

---One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

-----------------------------------------

The fact that he was immobile was the first thing he noticed. The next fact he noticed was the soft mattress underneath his back. The third fact he noticed, he always noticed things in threes, was that he was half naked. Zoro groaned loudly and opened his eyes. The sake last night had flowed deeply and he had taken advantage of its free dispersal. Not that he _ever_ got a hangover, but his head felt rather heavy this morning…or was it still night?

His eyes now pried open, he used them to his advantage. Why was he immobile? Was he attacked? Did he lose limbs? Was he trapped? Zoro shifted his head and noticed that his arms and legs were tied to the corners of a bed frame. Captured? By who? A random person? A marine? A pirate hunter? Some kinky psychotic? Zoro tested the strength of the knots and growled as his feet and arms remained completely unresponsive.

His swords! Where the hell? Zoro's eyes flashed around and he saw them standing up carefully by the farthest wall from him. Not even banging the bed around would bring him closer. He growled again. Trapped…by whom? He struggled to wrest his limbs from the knots, which seemed to be getting tighter against his flesh…rubbing against the tender parts of his ankles and wrists painfully.

"DAMN!" Zoro growled.

A soft thud nearby arrested his attention, and Zoro's eyes flew to discover a tall figure dressed in a black suit and tie with a blue pin-striped shirt lounging against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"SANJI! What the hell is going on?" Zoro strained against the ropes.

Sanji continued to smoke, casually expelling the cigarette smoke into the air, then eyed Zoro from behind his silky long blonde bangs. "So you're awake."

"SANJI!" Zoro growled angrily, struggling despite the pain and discomfort. His naked chest heaved with sweat and his scars stood out, thin white lines against his tanned flesh.

Sanji studied him quietly for a moment before snuffing out his cigarette. "So, how dumb are you to get caught unaware, Merimo head?"

Zoro's eyes promised instant butt kicking if he wasn't released, but he forced his voice to come out evenly, "I don't know. The last thing I remember was leaving the tavern to go back to the ship…"

Sanji scoffed, laughing, "Yeah. So how'd you get tied up? Are you a masochist or something? Was this one of your sexual misadventures and the 'lady' left?" Sanji withdrew another cigarette and lit it, turning his back on the furious blushing pirate.

"Damn it, SANJI! Help me out, here! Where's Luffy?" Zoro turned his head around to try to look out the window. Maybe he could see the _Going Merry_.

Sanji lightly toed the wall with his black shoes, "Who knows? Probably still asleep at the party with the others. It was a big party. We all ate and drank too much."

Zoro gritted his teeth, trying to make _nice_ conversation, despite his discomfort, "Yeah. It should have been. We took care of that Rook bastard and his men. The village has to be relieved."

"Yeah." Sanji smirked around his cigarette, "So, do you like being tied up while having sex, Zoro?"

"Huh? Just what the hell are you thinking? YOU'RE the love cook. I'm not like YOU."

Sanji blew out the cigarette smoke, "This is how you treat your rescuer? Shouting at them? Hunh. I can't believe I bothered to look for you. I actually thought you got lost or something."

Zoro growled again, then closed his eyes, "Damn it, I don't remember a thing. And I don't especially like not being able to move!"

"Oh yeah? So you like having room to maneuver during sex then… Hunh. I thought with your stamina you'd be into the heavy stuff…"

"Cut the bull shit!" Zoro's face was flushed from shouting and embarrassment. "I don't play around! I don't have time for that crap!"

Sanji blew out another puff of cigarette smoke and turned around, he stretched one long leg until it touched Zoro's stomach with his toe. He prodded Zoro lightly, "Ah, everything's crap, huh?" He used his toe to trace a line against Zoro's naked torso. "Yeah, you are the type to ignore your body if it has nothing to do with wielding a sword. I wonder if you can actually get an erection?"

Zoro heaved on the bed, and struggled, "You goddamned bastard! When I get out of here, I'll beat you bloody!"

Sanji chuckled, then withdrew his leg gracefully, leaning against the wall again. He studied Zoro impassively.

"So the question remains, who tied you up? If not for sex…then why would they bother to imprison you…unless you like _watching_." The last word rolled off of Sanji's tongue like an olive plunking into a martini.

Zoro let out an angry shout and began heaving on the bed. The knots worked against his wrists and ankles, causing blood to spill as the skin chafed.

"Stop it." Sanji commanded coldly, using his leg to give Zoro a soft heel kick in the stomach. Zoro grunted in pain and stopped struggling to eye Sanji with confusion.

"What?"

Sanji spoke idly around the cigarette, "No matter how much you struggle, those knots are only getting tighter, they look like a seaman's knots. You're going to injure yourself…you already are dripping blood on the sheets."

Zoro glanced above his head and at his feet. Sure enough, blood dripped down both sets of limbs. "Damn it! Who cares? I want out!"

Sanji moved gracefully forward, his eyes focused directly on Zoro's face. Then in one smooth movement he was straddling Zoro's stomach, both legs stretched out to the sides, then tucked up so it looked like he was squatting with his knees up.

Zoro grunted at the heavy weight resting on his abdomen. "What the hell are you doing, you shitty cook?

Sanji blew out smoke, then let more of his weight rest on Zoro, who groaned again at the sudden pressure.

"Ah. I wonder. I really think someone tied you up for sex, Zoro. Did you enjoy it?" Sanji's eyes hardened as he glared at Zoro.

Zoro frowned, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. How can you do anything tied up like this?" He suddenly gasped as Sanji's hand came up and his fingers stroked one of Zoro's nipples. "Damn it!" Shivers ran through his body.

"I wonder what you can do." Sanji mused, stroking the nipple as Zoro tried to buck him off. He pinched it, then rubbed his thumb over it in a circular rhythm.

Zoro's face flushed, "W…what the hell…" He still tried to buck Sanji off him.

Sanji's eyes lifted, cigarette half-hanging out of his mouth, then he forcefully pushed his ass into Zoro's groin and pressed his weight down. Zoro stilled momentarily in shock.

Then Zoro's eyes widened and he tried to thrash around again.

"I told you, you'll hurt yourself." Sanji muttered around the cigarette. "Hmm. You can't escape the touch, and you can focus on it exclusively. Nice." He studied his fingers working at Zoro's nipple. "I wonder…" Sanji leaned back and then forward, slightly rocking his body to calm down Zoro's still bucking body.

Zoro hissed at the sensations rubbing against his groin. "Dammit, you love cook, GET OFF!"

Sanji chuckled, then extinguished his cigarette. "We'll see. This is interesting, don't you think? You don't often get opportunities like this…"

Zoro clenched his teeth as Sanji leaned forward and took his nipple into his mouth. As Sanji's teeth scraped the nipple and his tongue laved at it, Zoro tried to focus on other things. He tried to recall his new training regimen, gasping as Sanji blew on his nipple. The faint tobacco smell tickled his nose.

"So that feels good? How about this?" Sanji murmured, suddenly swiping a line with his tongue, tasting the salty tang of sweat with the tip of it, then blowing carefully over it.

Zoro's eyes opened and he glared at Sanji, whose face was merely inches from his own. He stretched his hands and feet and tried breaking free, ignoring the trickling feeling of blood. "You…get off, magic eyebrow!"

Sanji chuckled, "Oh? Well, somehow that seems like a challenge." Sanji grinned at Zoro, then started alternating between fondling and tweaking his nipples, and nibbling at random areas around his chest.

Zoro arched his back at the strange sensations but refused to believe it felt good. No way did it feel good. He focused his breathing. Concentrate. Concentrate. There has to be a way to block out the feeling… "Ahhhhh!" Zoro cried out suddenly.

Sanji looked up from the spot just above the abdomen that he was nibbling, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Sensitive, hmm? Maybe you're not completely hopeless."

Zoro flinched, embarrassed that he'd cried out, then turned his head resolutely away. The weight on his body shifted and suddenly he felt himself alone on the bed once more. Sanji stood by the window, his eyes searching out the streets and harbor just beyond.

Zoro didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Wait…he wasn't disappointed…he ignored the clenching of his stomach muscles and the tingling sensation building in his abdomen and spreading throughout his groin. He watched Sanji light another cigarette, eyeing the long fingers as they stroked through his blonde hair and closed around the filter. No…that wasn't another clench of his gut at the sight of those fingers… Zoro sucked in his breath and tried to focus.

Sanji turned see Zoro with his face screwed up, his eyes desperately closed, "Ah. I see things are progressing nicely over here. Now then, let's see, where did we leave off?"

"You bastard!" Zoro growled, feeling Sanji move over him once more, straddling him more securely this time. Zoro flinched as their groins came into contact once more.

Sanji kept the cigarette between his lips as he used both of his hands to stroke up the sides of Zoro's torso. "Hmm. You really do have nice musculature. It seems that all that crazy training does have some effect." Sanji's fingers traced and stroked Zoro's pectorals and rib cage, Zoro unwilling arched his back into the touch, even while closing his eyes to try to block out the sensation, "Ah!" Sanji suddenly cried.

Zoro's eyes flashed open and he looked up at Sanji with wide eyes, "What? What is it?" Zoro looked around, just in case something or someone else had entered the room.

Sanji leaned forward and studied the area he'd touched, "I was right. You're flabby here. Hmm. I think I better not feed you dessert for a while."

Hissing air out of his teeth, Zoro let out a low rumble of displeasure, "You damn shitty cook!"

Sanji blinked up at Zoro, "But Zoro, I'm in charge of your nutrition. I can't have the first mate getting flabby…"

Zoro's eyes narrowed on Sanji's face, "That's not flab, bastard! It's muscle!"

Sanji turned back to examine the offending area, small though it was, right at Zoro's hip, "No, this is definitely cellulite. I should know…I'm a cook, I know what sides of beef should look like."

"Now I'm a COW?" Zoro roared, starting to buck his body again.

Sanji chuckled, "More like a bull…your brain power kind of matches there…" Sanji continued to ride out the storm of bucking Zoro, laughing as Zoro cursed nonstop for several minutes.

Finally Zoro's face turned bright red and he flashed a deadly glare to Sanji, "Listen you shitty cook, I will _kill_ you if you do not turn me free now." Zoro kept trying to twist his hips away from Sanji.

Sanji sat back fully on Zoro's groin, which caused the rest of Zoro's threat to be uttered as a groan, then lifted the cigarette from his lips between two impossibly long fingers and exhaled.

"Oy, Zoro, really. If you killed the cook, Luffy would not be happy at all. Isn't it your job as a first mate to make the captain happy?" Sanji's voice had a strange timbre of harshness and calmness to it.

Zoro lifted furious eyes to Sanji's face, "You bastard. You'd never understand what I owe him." A distant memory of being tied to a stake and feeling the heat bear down on his shoulders. The daily or hourly beatings. The endless thirst and hunger. The rage as he realized that the bastard son of Morgan had no intention of honoring his promise. Then the impossibly cheerful and inflexible rubber boy as he demanded Zoro join him. Zoro blinked resolutely, well inflexible in his determination to have Zoro become his _nakama,_ the following moments had revealed his incredible devil fruit abilities.

Sanji put the cigarette back into his mouth and stared solemnly down at Zoro, "Oh? I think I understand." The quiet words hung in the air between them. Images of Zeff and the cooks of the Baratie flashed through his mind. The fighting cooks and the restaurant only survived the onslaught of Don Krieg because of his rubber limbed and sometimes rubber-brained captain.

Zoro narrowed his gaze thoughtfully, then scoffed, "Maybe." Zoro hadn't been present for the entire fight, having already been on Johnny and Yosaku's ship to search for Nami. The fight just before that search was the cause of the long diagonal scar across Zoro's chest. From Hawk-Eyes Mihawk…one of the only men to ever make Zoro shiver. Sanji frowned, tracing the line with a finger.

"You half-dead freak." Sanji said suddenly, then turned his head away for a moment, remembering the fight with Arlong.

Zoro frowned, "I'm not half-dead, or even injured, what the hell are you talking about?"

Sanji leaned forward suddenly, tossing the cigarette aside and snuffing it at the same time. His face so close to Zoro's that his breath was running over Zoro's face, Sanji glowered, "I'm talking about your determination to push the limits of life…you shitty swordsman." Sanji poked Zoro's stomach at the central point of the scar. "Look at this…or any of the others you've gotten since we've started…"

Zoro shrugged, turned his head to the side from the intense gaze Sanji fixated upon him, "Well, I'm a swordsman. That's gonna happen. I won't die. Not until I become the greatest."

Sanji snorted, "Yeah? So once you're the greatest swordsman, what then?"

Zoro blinked, then turned to look at Sanji, "After that? My name will even shake the heavens… And then I don't care about what happens."

Sanji suddenly shoved Zoro roughly to the mattress, "You big masochistic freak! Once you're the greatest swordsman, you think other swordsmen are going to sit by and let you keep the title?"

Zoro gazed solemnly up at Sanji, "I hadn't thought about it."

"Ah, well it's true, isn't it? You came to sea to look for that man. And others will follow, always trying to kill you. Are you just going to let them after you've become the greatest?" Sanji growled. His forehead nearly touched Zoro's. Their noses bumped.

Zoro burst out laughing, "As if that's possible! If I'm the greatest," Zoro smirked up at Sanji, "Then I won't be beaten."

"Hunh. So that's why you're tied up?" Sanji reminded him of his position, leaning back away from Zoro.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders, "Ah well, it isn't so bad, is it? I haven't seen anyone come after my bounty yet, so I guess they weren't an enemy. Unless…you didn't beat them up, did you?"

Sanji sat back fully on Zoro's groin and placed his hands on Zoro's abdomen, "Nah." He stretched his fingers out across Zoro's abdomen and traced lines toward the top of the green sash. Zoro sucked in his breath.

"What…what are you doing, shitty cook?"

Sanji undid the sash and tossed it into a chair across the room. Zoro's black pants stretched across his hips and Sanji's fingers traced the line of flesh above the waist.

"I wonder." Sanji's fingers dipped below the waistband, under the black material.

Zoro felt his stomach muscles clench at the sensation, but also another sensation skittle across his groin as he watched those fingers move under the fabric.

"Oy…" Zoro groaned, "Oy, Sanji…what…are…you…doing?" The fingers moved closer to his groin.

Sanji moved back so that he was sitting between Zoro's thighs, "I wonder." Sanji's hands started pulling down the waistband of Zoro's pants.

Zoro's eyes snapped open, and his mouth opened soundlessly. He watched in disbelief as Sanji worked his pants down around his hips, then to his thighs, rising briefly to pull them to his knees.

Zoro was naked, except for his pants around his calves, and that hardly counted, as he watched Sanji examine his naked groin. "Oy!"

Sanji lifted serious eyes to Zoro's face, "What is it, Zoro?"

Zoro blinked at the expression on Sanji's face, "What are you going to do?" Damn if that didn't sound a little breathless.

Sanji leaned forward and studied Zoro's face before stretching his hands toward his cock. "I wonder?" Sanji's hands closed around the quivering muscle and began stroking.

"AHHHH!" Zoro didn't really buck against the sensation, but arched his back.

Sanji's fingers worked expertly at Zoro's cock, stroking, squeezing, fondling, moving down to explore the area beneath the base of his penis, rubbing fingers around the balls and pressing his finger just beneath them at some unseen point.

Zoro shivered, "AHHHH! Sanji!"

Sanji squeezed the tip of the penis with his thumb and forefinger, then leaned over him. Zoro stopped shaking enough to dare to open his eyes…just in time to witness Sanji taking his cock into his mouth.

"What! Sanji! Stop sucking…ungh…" Suddenly Zoro shuddered violently and clenched his fists. His hips thrust upward against the moist sensation working against his cock. "AHHHHH!"

Sanji lifted his mouth from Zoro's weeping penis and tilted his head, "So, you lose it pretty quickly." Sanji started taking off his jacket, shirt and tie while Zoro shuddered, quivered, and blinked back tears of incomprehensibility.

Sanji kicked off his shoes, then began unbuckling his trousers. Zoro was trying to catch his breath when he noticed the state of the cook.

"What…what now?" Zoro tried to work up energy to struggle, even though his brain and body felt really really good.

Sanji smirked up at Zoro, "Now I show you why I am so popular with the ladies…"

And when he saw Zoro shiver, he knew he had won.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shiver" Chapter Two

By Rapha 7

Rating R

WARNINGS: Yaoi content. Graphic scenes. Language. Angst. Spoilers…7 crew members.

Genre: Shonen ai/Yaoi; angst; adventure

Pairing: ZoroxSanji

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

--------------

"Hey! Hey! Sanji! Zoro!" Luffy called, leaning impossibly over the deck of the _Going Merry_ and waving enthusiastically.

Zoro and Sanji strolled slowly down the dock. Sanji had one hand in his pocket and one on the cigarette in his lips, while Zoro kept one hand on the three hilts and the other clenched in a fist.

"Oy, Shitty Cook…" Zoro hissed, "You speak a single word and I'll teach you the true meaning of fillets."

Sanji's entire body sprang easily with vitality and his face glowed with relaxation and a satisfied smile, a sharp contrast to Zoro's scowl and tense body posture.

Zoro growled again when Sanji's warm amusement appraised him, that smile deepening. Zoro's fist clenched even tighter and his left hand gripped the hilts of his swords.

"Ah. Is that so?" With a spring in his step, he strutted toward the ship, cigarette in hand.

Zoro winced as he walked, sore in places he'd rather not think about.

Sanji leapt easily aboard the _Merry_ and smirked down at Zoro, "Careful with the ladder, Zoro."

Zoro tilted back his head and glared at the gloating Sanji, illuminated by a sudden blast of sunlight from behind. If not for that expression of satisfaction, Zoro might have thought of him as angelic. Yeah right. He scowled even deeper.

"Bastard." Zoro muttered, reaching for the rope ladder and wincing as he lifted his feet to take the first rope step.

"Unnnh… Damn that shitty cook. I'll kill him." Zoro growled more invectives under his breath as he climbed. Above him he could hear Usopp and Chopper's non-stop chatter.

"Where were you guys?" Usopp demanded, reaching Sanji first.

"Here and there." Sanji answered deeply, glancing down at the steadily advancing Zoro.

"What were you doing?" Usopp put his hands on his hips and glared like a parent.

"This and that." Turning away Sanji yawned slightly, stretching in catlike contentment.

"Was it fun?" Chopper dove forward and asked with sparkling eyes.

"Hmm." Sanji brought the cigarette to his lips and glanced down at Zoro again.

Zoro clenched his teeth and slowly made his way up the ladder.

"Pain is nothing. I won't let that shitty cook win this battle. No way." Zoro growled under his breath as he had another pain spasm.

Suddenly Luffy's head dropped down directly in front of Zoro.

"WAAAAH!" Zoro cried, desperately scrambling to regain his balance on the ladder, miraculously managing not to fall off.

"Hey, Zoro! Are you hurt or something? You're taking forever today…." Luffy's dark eyes were uncommonly serious.

"Oi! Luffy! Don't just drop in on someone like that!" Sanji shouted, leaning against the railing with both hands, the cigarette falling from his mouth.

Zoro could hear the familiar click of the light seconds later as he continued to scold the captain. Bastard.

Suddenly Luffy groaned deeply, then Luffy's bouncing face was suddenly withdrawn with great speed and force. Zoro clung to the ladder as it jerked in reaction to Luffy grabbing it with his teeth.

"SANJI!" Luffy wailed around the ladder rung, "I wanted to talk to Zoro!"

Zoro concentrated on pulling himself up solely by arm strength, instead of his leg strength. Think of it as training. Training. That shitty cook.

With arms alone, he made the journey in record time, then started easing himself over the railing.

Luffy sat on the deck, pouting, Sanji standing over him, his foot raised over Luffy's head threateningly, smoking his cigarette. Chopper and Usopp were talking animatedly to the unresponsive cook.

Robin stood near the railing, watching the interaction with an amused expression, while Nami studied something in her tangerine grove. Zoro breathed out a sigh of relief. No one was paying attention to his awkward landing.

Suddenly a swell of the morning tide rocked the ship and Zoro nearly overbalanced.

"Ahhhh!"

Hands multiplied around Zoro to steady him and pull him the rest of the way over the railing.

"Are you all right, Mr. Swordsman?" Robin crooned softly.

All eyes turned to the pale Zoro, who scratched his head and tried to conceal the growing flush of embarrassment.

"Yeah. I guess. Maybe too much to drink." He put his hands on his hips and tried to pose unconcerned disinterest.

Luffy's eyes were curiously watching him, Usopp and Chopper were concerned, exchanging fearful glances, and Sanji smirked from under his bangs. Zoro caught the faintest hint of it and felt anger boil up again. Bastard…how smug did he have to be?

"Zoro!" Luffy's arms stretched forward and clasped the swordsman's shoulders…he rocketed to his first mate, wrapping his legs around the swordsman, nearly toppling over the railing. Robin flashed hands behind them to steady them, bracing them away from the edge of the ship.

"Oy!" Sanji growled, his expression growing darker.

"Oh no! Zoro! Are you okay?" Chopper rushed forward.

Luffy's face was nearly pressed to Zoro's.

"Oy!" Sanji barked.

Zoro blinked in confusion and tried to escape his captain's rubber clutches.

"Hey Zoro…you really do look sick." Luffy affirmed, pressing his forehead to Zoro's.

"Oy! Get off of him, Luffy!" Sanji pulled on the rubber bodied captain in vain, the limbs stretching, but the captain holding fast to Zoro.

"But Sanji, he seems sick." Luffy protested, "I think he has a fever!"

"A fever! A fever! Oh no! Someone should call a doctor!" Chopper wailed, running back and forth around Luffy and Zoro.

"You are the doctor!" Chorused several of the Straw Hats.

"Oh…heh heh." Chopper touched his hat in embarrassment.

Zoro sighed, "Luffy, that's enough. I'm fine. Just a bit tired and sore from too much drinking…" Zoro weakly pushed on Luffy's arms. He pointedly ignored the dark looks Sanji sent him.

Sanji jerked Luffy's relaxed body away so suddenly, Luffy went tumbling over the deck. "He said he's fine, so off!"

Nami leapt down to the lower deck, "What on earth is the problem?" She stalked over the deck and helped Luffy to his feet, before turning her knife-like gaze on Sanji and Zoro.

"What the hell is going on? Zoro, you look awful…and Sanji…you look…never mind." Nami broke off her inspection of the beaming cook.

"It's not that big a deal," Zoro blustered, turning his head away to study the outlying coast of the island.

"Oh? Well every time we hit an island you and Sanji always disappear. What would we do if something happened to us or either of you?" Nami's sandaled foot tapped angrily against the deck.

Luffy crossed his arms, "Nothing will happen!" His answer chorused perfectly with Sanji and Zoro.

Nami slapped a palm to her head. "Fine. But you two…stop disappearing so much! And Zoro! Have Chopper look at you!"

Zoro's face took on a dark look and he turned away, "I won't let anything interfere with my training." He stalked off toward the quietest part of the deck, a slight limp in his step.

Sanji watched him leave, a faint smile hanging around his lips.

Luffy pursed his lips, "Hmmm. Hey Sanji! I'm starved! Feed me!"

Sanji glanced back at Zoro once more, who was busy bringing up the anchor while Usopp and Chopper helped unfurl the sails. Nami called directions from the foredeck as they prepared to leave on the morning tide.

"SANJI!" Luffy's mouth hung open and drool slobbered all over the deck, "I'm so hungry!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get going." Sanji smoked contemplatively as he strolled toward the kitchen.

Zoro swung his swords as he practiced his sword kata. His steps faltered in rhythm and fluidity as he jerked through the motions.

"Damn it." That shitty cook.

Sanji stood outside the galley and watched Zoro struggle through training as he calmly smoked his cigarette.

"All right then," Sanji decided, turning quickly into the galley.

-------------------------------------

"DINNER!" Sanji shouted, waiting for the tramping into his galley. He didn't have to wait long because Luffy rocketed to the door, Usopp and Chopper racing after him, knowing full well that Luffy would eat anything and everything if left alone.

Robin sat in the crow's nest on watch while Nami strolled in through the ruckus of Luffy gorging, Usopp panicking over his lost food, and Chopper super-sizing to grab his plate back from Luffy.

Sanji stared at the empty doorway, absentmindedly placing Nami's plate before her without a word or a crooning compliment. His eyes fixated on the door.

The heavy scuffling of Zoro's boots arrived before he did.

At his entrance, Luffy waved his full hands, "Zorfsbso, sepecat!" Zoro eat with his mouth full, he swallowed, "It's good!"

"Yeah," Zoro muttered casting a dark look at the cook, who was probably smothering Nami with his attentions or yukkinglaughing it up at his discomfort….no…

Zoro turned bright red as Sanji pirouetted not to Nami's side, but his.

"Zoro! Here. Sit Here." Sanji carefully prodded Zoro to a cushioned seat. "I prepared it just for you (insert heart)."

The others watched as Zoro sat down, scowling.

Usopp spoke first, "Hemorrhoids?"

Zoro choked on his drink and Sanji whirled around grabbing up a plate while Zoro smashed Usopp's head with his fist.

Sanji liberally coated Zoro's plate with all the delicacies he'd been saving back.

"Here," he placed the towering plate before Zoro, "Everything here promotes regaining your strength and alleviating muscle pain (insert heart)."

Zoro opened his mouth, but fell silent at Sanji's beaming look.

"Fine." Zoro picked up his fork and watched rubber fingers ease toward his plate sneakily.

A knife blade thunked down before those very fingers reached the plate, narrowly missing the flesh.

"AAAAH!" Luffy cried, snatching his hand back quickly.

Sanji's voice matched his shadowed face, "Eat your own… leave his alone." The butcher knife still quivered in the table as Chopper and Usopp exchanged fearful glances.

"Saaaaanjiiiiii." Luffy whined to the cook, who blatantly ignored him.

"Luffy," Nami said quietly, "Zoro has been sick and Sanji is trying to help him. Don't interfere."

Luffy paused, looking solemnly at Nami, "I see," Luffy sighed, his face the picture of dejection…Zoro's plate looked really good, "Sorry, Zoro."

"No problem." Zoro answered, his face bright red.

---------

A few days later, Usopp, Luffy, Robin, Nami, and Chopper sat down to a conference, well actually the others were just clustered in Nami and Robin's room on the floor.

"Is it just me…" Usopp fell into his storyteller mode, "Or is Sanji acting funny?

"Yeah, he has been pretty funny….hahahahaha." Chopper burst out laughing.

Nami sighed over her latest map, while Robin looked up from her book.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked, munching on a tangerine. He was kind of bored with the conversation already.

Usopp lowered his voice theatrically, "He is so protective of Zoro…like the time we tried to hide his pants…Sanji freaked! Or the time we played with Zoro's swords, he kicked us really hard. And that's not all…" He trailed off to restore suspense.

"Drinks, SNACKS, and SPECIAL DISHES! He creates them all to give to Zoro! ZORO!" Usopp proclaimed loudly, thumping the floor

"What is it?" Zoro popped his head into the room.

"N…n….nothing…ah ahahahahahahah." Usopp laughed nervously.

Luffy waved at Zoro, "Hey, Zoro! Are you going to keep watch?"

"Yeah, it's Sanji's break. So he can cook dinner. What are you guys doing?" Zoro studied them all curiously.

Usopp burst into nervous laughter, "Oh…n…nothing to worry about…"

Zoro crooked an eyebrow, "Okay, later then."

Luffy bounded up, "Wait for me, Zoro!" As their captain bounced from the room after the swordsman, Usopp grabbed Chopper.

"It's terrible, Chopper! Terrible, I tell you! The worst has yet to be said, and Luffy doesn't care about this kind of stuff."

Nami rolled her eyes and rested her head on her palm, elbow braced on her desk, "So what exactly has been so terrible? They've been pretty quiet."

Usopp clapped his hands to his head, "That's IT!" He screeched, "SANJI'S got the NIGHTBIRD syndrome! OH SANJI!"

"What is it?" Sanji poked his head into the room, "Did you need something? I'm going to start dinner in a few minutes…"

Usopp paled, "Ah…ha ha ha aha ha ha!" He leapt to his feet.

Chopper hid in typical fashion behind Usopp, "I CAN"T CURE A SYNDROME!"

Sanji leaned back and scratched his head, "Are you bothering Nami-swan and Robin-chan?"

"Not at all, Cook-san." Robin smiled warmly, "They are playing a game. It's rather funny."

Sanji raised his curly eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, I'm off to the galley if you need me."

"Ahahahahahaa.." Usopp laughed bravely after Sanji left, "Whew." He sank down to his knees.

Chopper followed suit, "Usopp, what is nightbird syndrome? Is it dangerous? Is it lethal?"

Usopp's eyes took on a serious look, "Yeah. It could be. It could be very very dangerous."

Despite themselves, Robin and Nami listened intently.

"What are you speaking of, Usopp-san?" Robin asked softly, placing her book to the side.

Nami twirled her pen, "Night bird syndrome?"

"Well, it means that when someone takes care of someone who's sick, they fall in LOVE with the patient!" Usopp leaned forward and whispered, "And Sanji is acting all touchy feely with Zoro. Watch and you'll see it too!"

Robin chortled, covering her mouth with a hand, "And how is that dangerous?"

Nami's face took on a contemplative expression, "Hmm…"

Usopp answered, "Because…." He trailed off suggestively, "It's Zoro!"

Chopper gasped, "Zoro will KILL HIM!"

Robin laughed.

Into the chaotic responses of laughter, horror, and outrage, Nami spoke, "Well, Sanji-kun has been quick to help Zoro lately. He pays more attention to him than he does normally to us…"

Robin stopped laughing, "Well, I don't see why it's a cause for concern. Let's not say anything more, or it may cause more problems than it solves."

Usopp lowered his head, "That's true. If we tell Zoro that Sanji loves him, we definitely won't get any dinner."

Chopper gasped in horror, "There isn't a cure?" He was still having a problem adjusting to the idea that there were syndromes that weren't medically solvable.

Nami sighed, blowing air through her bangs, "Well if Luffy doesn't have any problems, then we shouldn't either. He's the captain."

Usopp hung his head, "All right, but when it blows, someone's going to have to stop them…"

Robin smiled, "We'll just have to see." Her eyes crinkled at the corners.

Usopp and Chopper left the room to go on deck. Immediately their eyes searched out their nakama. Zoro stood in the crow's nest while Luffy sat whistling on the goat figurehead, and they could hear sounds of angry pots rattling in the galley.

"Sanji sounds angry." Chopper whispered.

"Huh." Usopp sighed, "Well, how about you help me with one of my new inventions?"

"Okay!" Chopper followed him out of sight.

Meanwhile Zoro gripped the sides of the nest and glared out into the ocean. "That shitty cook didn't have to kick me."

Moments earlier, Zoro had been heading for the mast when the trailing Luffy suddenly hugged him and tackled him to the deck. Sanji had heard the sounds of scuffling, and leapt down to the deck.

After soundly kicking them apart, Sanji pointed angrily toward Luffy's favorite seat, and Zoro toward the crow's nest.

Luffy bounded toward his seat, pursing his lips, "You're so mean, Sanji. Zoro's my first mate too!"

Sanji blew out cigarette smoke and glared at their captain, "Stop causing trouble."

Zoro ignored both of them and climbed up the mast, and now he was looking out at the sea and grumbling to himself.

He could see Usopp and Chopper hard at work on some project, while the others moved around the deck below. He glanced at the figurehead, where Luffy was perched between the ram's horns.

"Jeez., those two. They're driving me crazy." Zoro mused silently, watching the horizon.

-----------------------

Actually a different take on Florence Nightingale syndrome in which patients fall in love with their nurses.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shiver" (Final) Chapter Three

By Rapha 7

Rating R

WARNINGS: Yaoi content. Graphic scenes. Language. Angst. Spoilers…7 crew members.

Genre: Shonen ai/Yaoi; angst; adventure

Pairing: ZoroxSanji

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

--------

Sanji climbed up the mast just after midnight where Zoro stood staring off at the sea for enemies and possible dangers to the crew of the _Going Merry_.

At the sound of Sanji's heels scraping against the wood of the crow's nest, Zoro half-glanced at him. Sanji leaned back against the small oval railing and watched Zoro silently, then pulled out a cigarette.

"Did you need something?" Zoro asked, his voice a little on edge. The cook had been trailing after him for the past few days. So had their captain. Inadvertently he craned his neck to look for the straw hat and red vest. One inevitably meant the other was close by…it was enough to drive him to drink.

Sanji sighed as he exhaled a column of smoke, "Nah."

"Oh." No sight of Luffy, Zoro relaxed a bit.

They stood silently for a moment, then both started to speak at the same time.

"About the other day…"

"About that time…"

Zoro pursed his lips, "You first."

Sanji blinked, "Ah…okay. Sorry about that, then."

"What?" Zoro's voice was very quiet.

"Uh…it didn't occur to me that you really didn't want it. And even after all the things I've done to try to make up for it…you just can't stand to be around me. Maybe I should leave the ship." Sanji's voice broke a little, and he covered it up by clamping his cigarette between his lips firmly.

Zoro exhaled slowly, "YOU FREAKING MORON!" He punched Sanji over the head.

Sanji dropped the cigarette and cradled his head. "If you want to beat me bloody, I'd understand. I took advantage of your inability to move. I really…I really hate myself right now." He lowered his gaze to the wooden floor of the cramped crow's nest and saw two black boots stomp directly in front of him, then the familiar black pants covering knees as Zoro crouched close to him.

Zoro grabbed Sanji by the scruff of his neck and lifted his head, "Are you listening, ero-cook?" His eyes were dark and intense.

Sanji blinked, then licked his lips, "Uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Zoro compressed his lips, then scratched his head with his other hand. "Look," Zoro showed him his wrists with the faint rope burn marks.

Sanji covered his mouth, "I'm so sorry. I should have released you earlier." He grabbed the wrists and kissed the marks.

Zoro's eyebrows rose and losing balance in his surprise, he fell back on his behind on the floor of the crow's nest. "Oy, Shitty Cook!" He was about to reprimand Sanji, but then saw the complete bleakness on the other's face. "Hey, Sanji."

At the change in tone, Sanji lifted his head, his eyes barely meeting Zoro's. "What?"

"Do you want me to let you in on something?" Zoro asked nonchalantly, glancing over the crow's nest.

Sanji frowned for a moment, then nodded silently.

"Here it is…the truth. The truth is…I kind of liked it." Zoro's face flushed slightly. "Okay, maybe I really liked it. But still, it's a bit much, you know? A guy being taken by another guy… I don't like to think of myself as being less…"

"You're not!" Sanji burst out suddenly, "Believe me! You're not less of a man for it, or anything. In fact, next time you can top me…um…that is…" His face turned bright red, "Ah…well, I…" Sanji covered his face with one hand, "Shit."

Zoro sighed, "It isn't really about that, you know…"

Sanji lifted his head, "Really?" His gaze sharpened on the amused look Zoro sent him.

"It's just, that it interfered with my training. Isn't there some way we can do it without it hurting my swordplay so much?" Zoro asked.

Rubber hands shot up and grabbed the crow's nest as Sanji floundered for a suitable response, completely shell shocked.

Luffy rocketed up to the crow's nest, "Hey Zoro! Sanji!"

Sanji lifted narrow eyes to Luffy, "We're talking here."

Luffy grinned, "Yeah I know. Usopp put a cool transmitter up here a few days ago…it's hooked up to the galley. We can hear everything!"

Zoro's mouth dropped open and Sanji sagged against the crow's nest wall.

"Shit." They chorused.

Luffy cackled, "Heh hehe. Now everything makes sense. I wondered why you guys were acting so weird. I mean, Usopp's idea about Zoro becoming a pod person and having to check that he still had a butt hole was really really out there. I don't blame you for being mad, Sanji."

"That's what you guys were up to?" Zoro asked faintly, clapping a hand over his eyes. Remembering the sight of the creeping Usopp as he searched for his clothes.

"Yup. Oh, and the test of the nightbird syndrome for Sanji was most important. I was supposed to stay close to Zoro and keep him from killing you, Sanji."

"Huh?" Sanji dropped an unlit cigarette from his trembling fingers. "You were doing it on purpose?"

"Yeah. Usopp said that it was the only way to save Sanji, by using me as a decoy. See, if I hugged Zoro all the time, then if Sanji tried to do it, Zoro wouldn't be as shocked." Luffy sat back on the railing and lifted his head, "Stupid Usopp. That was crazy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zoro and Sanji exchanged glances, "Then why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Sanji asked resolutely, "Aren't you going to ask me or us to leave?"

Luffy tilted his head curiously at Sanji, then said seriously, "We're nakama. No matter what. And Zoro liked what you did, so that makes it okay. Anyway, this is from Chopper." Luffy pushed a bottle at them.

Sanji took the bottle as Zoro studied them with skeptical brows. "This is…?"

Luffy grinned wide, showing perfect white teeth, "Chopper said it was a mystery oil that would ease pain. He can make more when you run out! It's so great having a doctor!"

Zoro turned bright red as Sanji glanced at him. He crossed his arms, "Well, don't look at me like that!"

Sanji smirked.

Luffy cackled again, "So, I guess my prank didn't end too badly then." He stood up and stretched his arms.

"What prank?" Zoro and Sanji chorused.

Luffy beamed, "Well, Usopp taught me how to tie sailor knots and I needed practice. So I used Zoro, since he was dead drunk and asleep. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As Zoro and Sanji leapt to their feet and dove for the captain, he leapt off the crow's nest to the deck, slowing his fall with one extended hand.

Inside the galley, Robin, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp stared at each other over the communication horn.

"Wow." Chopper giggled, "We were right. It is dangerous."

Usopp shook his head, "No, because Zoro…"

The sound of crashing feet and rumbling footsteps thunked against the deck outside.

Nami rose to her feet and glanced out the door, "Those idiots!" Sanji and Zoro charged blindly after Luffy, kicking and swiping with swords. Luffy cackled merrily as he escaped with his arms high overhead.

"Wahahahahahahaaha!"

Usopp glanced at Chopper and the others, "You know what this means?"

Robin tilted her head on her palm, "What?" A gentle smile rested on her lips.

"We're going to have to make sure they have _privacy_." Usopp said seriously.

Nami repeatedly thunked her head against the galley door as her captain raced around the ship, laughing as his two strongest crew members chased after him with mostly lethal intent. "Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Her comment went unnoticed.

Chopper crossed his arms and nodded to Usopp's suggestion, "That's very important."

Robin chuckled, "You're very thoughtful."

"Thanks." Chopper and Usopp chorused.

Nami slid to the floor and rested her chin on her crossed arms. "This ship just keeps getting crazier."

Outside Luffy easily outdistanced the stamina of Sanji and Zoro, who finally collapsed on the deck, breathing hard on their backs.

Luffy bounced back to them, "Don't be so mad, it was all Usopp's idea to test it on Zoro."

-+-Sanji groaned, "Why do I have to have an idiot captain?"

Zoro rubbed his face with two hands, "We're on the same ship."-+-

Luffy burst out laughing, and glanced over at the horizon, "That's cause we're nakama! Besides, there's a bunch of marines over there we're going to have to beat…cause they're coming this way."

Sanji gracefully rose to his feet, adjusting his jacket and bringing out another cigarette. Zoro flipped to his feet and readied his swords.

Luffy stood with his hands on hips and laughed.

Sanji and Zoro exchanged glances, "Well, I guess it's okay." Sanji muttered as Luffy rocketed over to the nearest Marine ship and demolished it in seconds.

Zoro nodded, tying on his bandana, "Yeah."

"Let's go!" They dashed after their captain, leaping onto the sinking Marine ship to jump to the other ships just beyond.

----------------

Later that night, near the early quiet hours of the morning, with Usopp on watch, Zoro and Sanji met in the cargo hold.

"What the hell….?" Zoro stopped in the doorway.

"What is it?" Sanji asked, peering over his shoulder.

In the cargo hold, some unknown Straw Hat crew members had spread out a double futon with pillows and even draped colored fabrics over the various crates and barrels. A lantern burned dimly in the corner of the hold, swinging from the ceiling hook. And set aside very carefully was a bottle of sake and two glasses.

"Those idiots." Zoro rubbed his head, face flushing.

"Huh? I think it looks rather nice…" Sanji mused softly.

Zoro glanced at him, then started taking off his swords. "Yeah. It does."

Sanji shut the cargo door behind them as they both entered the room.

"So…" Sanji said nervously as he untied his tie and took off his jacket.

Zoro unwound his haramaki and folded it carefully over a colorful crate, next to his swords.

"Hmm?" Zoro paused in taking off his shirt.

Sanji cleared his throat, "Uh…here's the oil…" He offered the bottle toward Zoro.

Zoro grinned, "Oh? So it's my turn now?"

Sanji flushed, looking away slightly, "Well, you don't have to tie me up or anything…but yeah."

Zoro smirked.

Sanji took off his shirt and started taking off his belt, "Those Marines were pretty pathetic."

"Yeah. Hardly a workout among the lot of them." Zoro's voice was muffled slightly as he bent over to take off his boots.

Sanji's mouth dried at the sight of the taut muscles. "Uh…huh."

Sanjiworked off his trousers and folded them neatly next to his shirt.

Zoro glanced over at Sanji, "Heh. Why don't you get comfortable already?" He pointed to the futon and the sake. Pour some for me too, okay?"

Sanji nodded quickly.

Zoro slid down his pants as Sanji poured the sake. Sanji's hands shook at the rasp of cloth.

Tanned, calloused hands reached around and covered his. "Hey," a rough voice whispered in his ear, "How about we do this properly?"

Sanji turned around and handed Zoro a glass of sake. "Y…eah." His voice came out softer and more breathless than he intended. The sharp look in Zoro's eyes increased.

He kept watching Sanji as he quickly drained the sake from the cup. Sanji drank slowly, licking his lips. Zoro suddenly leaned forward, taking the cup from his hand and putting it aside.

"Now it's my turn…are you ready, love-cook?" Zoro whispered before claiming his mouth in a half-open kiss. He laved Sanji's lower lip with his tongue, then nibbled it slightly, pushing Sanji back against the futon.

Sanji arched into the contact, "Bring it, Meri…mff." Zoro thrust his tongue into Sanji's mouth and began sweeping around slowly and deeply. As his mouth worked feverishly on Sanji's, his calloused hands stroked up and down Sanji's pale and smooth skin.

"You're so soft…" Zoro groaned, lifting his mouth from Sanji's flushed lips, then placing his mouth on Sanji's chest.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's head, then shoulders. "Zoro…"

Zoro's hands stroked around Sanji's thighs and hips possessively, as he tongued Sanji's nipples with short strokes and blowing kisses.

"Zoro…" Sanji moaned, caressing Zoro's head and face, pulling his head up for another kiss.

Zoro moved slowly over Sanji and pressed his lower body against Sanji's as he took Sanji's mouth in another kiss. He rubbed himself against Sanji in varying degrees of pressure.

"Ha…" Sanji gasped when Zoro lifted his mouth, "Zoro…"

His hips tingled from the contact and his hand reached down to touch Zoro, stroking him.

Zoro groaned into the stroke, then started nibbling on Sanji's neck. "Sanji…"

His hand found its way down to Sanji and with their hands intertwining, they stroked each other in the same rhythm.

"Ah…Zoro…let's hurry…" Sanji whispered breathlessly. The fingers of his free hand clasped Zoro's shoulder. Zoro lifted his head to show a predatory gleam in his eyes.

He grabbed the oil and liberally poured it onto his fingers, then used it on himself.

"Here I come, love-cook." Zoro hissed into his ear as Sanji positioned his hips appropriately, clasping Zoro's chest close to his body.

"Then come." Sanji's voice grated, his breath fast and shallow.

Zoro entered Sanji and shook with the reaction. Sanji's hands clasped Zoro's shoulders as he wound his legs around Zoro to help bring him closer.

"Don't you dare stop." Sanji whispered.

"Never." Zoro groaned, slowly easing into a rhythm that Sanji encouraged with small kicks of his heels against Zoro's sides.

------

Sanji smiled beautifully at Zoro's sweaty face as he pressed his face against Sanji's neck.

Zoro lifted his head, "Does it hurt?" His voice was soft and gentle with concern.

Sanji yawned, "Don't get full of yourself, Merimo head. That was only round one. It'll take more than that to defeat me."

Zoro tilted his head wearily, "Really?" A faint gleam appeared in his eyes.

Sanji brushed the backs of his fingers against Zoro's forehead, "In a little while I'll prove it to you."

Zoro captured the hand against his face and held onto it for a moment. "I wanted to tell you something."

Sanji exhaled loudly, "Don't give me love words, shitty swordsman."

Zoro bristled, "Like hell!"

Sanji lifted his curly eyebrow, "Then what the hell do you want?"

"Forget it." Zoro huffed, lifting himself away from Sanji and trying to leave the futon. He reached for his pants.

Sanji's arms tackled him from behind and he clasped Zoro tightly. "Wait a minute."

Zoro paused.

"What is it?" Sanji asked softly.

Zoro lowered his head, "Ah…well, you said you thought you forced me…when I was tied up. But you know that isn't true. Not at all." Zoro turned his head and gazed seriously at Sanji. "I wanted to know… I wanted to keep feeling that way…even if I couldn't tell you the truth."

Sanji snorted. "Yeah? Is that all?"

Zoro opened his mouth and started to complain, but Sanji put a hand over his mouth.

"I already knew that, asshole. You're a shitty liar." Sanji leaned over and replaced his hand with his mouth.

-----

-+-Sanji/Zoro dialogue-+- this is a rough re-quote from the One Piece anime,about the time of the Arlong Park arc... but it made sense for them to reiterate it, especially at this time. So it belongs to Eiichiro Oda and the other writers of the anime...only borrowed for effect.


End file.
